Corps de Commutation
by Kianra17
Summary: When something very... weird happens and Raoul and Erik switch bodies, what will become of it? Will Erik rip Raoul's hair out, or will Raoul find a way to make Erik look better, or will it all lead to disaster in the end? CH. 3 UP!
1. What am I doing HERE?

* * *

_So here is my new story. I hope you enjoy it immensly. Please review. I'm welcome to **constructive** critisism and ideas!_

* * *

Raoul pulled back the silk curtains of his king sized bed and crawled into the silk sheets. He pulled the silk sheets over his silk pajamas and buried his "beautiful" head into his silk pillow. Life was great. 

Just then Christine came in. She also was wearing silk pajamas. Raoul required it. Satin gave him hives, and cotton was just… ugh. Christine crawled into the sheets and snuggled up against Raoul's chest. He breathed a sigh of contentment. Now that that stupid ordeal at the opera house was over, and that stupid ghost was gone from his life, he and Christine were free to move on.

He moved away from Christine and blew out the candle. The room was plunged in complete darkness. Raoul immediately fell asleep.

XxXxX

Erik hung his suit on the hanger and hung it on its designated peg on the wall. Next the mask came off. He rubbed his face and grimaced at the nasty disfigurement that covered the right side. The disfigurement that had lost him his Christine.

Shrugging that thought off, Erik walked across the room in his black cotton pajamas and crawled into his coffin. He was exhausted. As Erik shut his eyes, he thought about his day. He'd done nothing but play his organ, but that could be tiring. Since there was nothing else to do, Erik was composing an opera about his life. Though he added some twists. Christine chose him in the end and he became a great opera star with her beside him.

But that wasn't going to ever happen. So Erik would be content with his life until something new and intriguing came along. Erik blew out his candle and drifted off to sleep.

XxXxX

A cold wind blew outside. An old woman walked, bent over her crooked walking stick. The night was dark, and the stars shone brightly. The moon was in its waning crescent form. The old woman, though looking as if she were about to keel over, she had a look of determination in her eyes.

Finally she came to the Paris Opera House. Now… her work begun.

XxXxX

Erik awoke to some rustling of papers. His eyes flew open. Was that a person? As he stumbled out of the coffin, the rustling stopped. A small cry of triumph was heard. Erik rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

XxXxX

Raoul jerked awake. What was going on here? No one broke into the Vicomte's home. Flipping back his covers angrily, but quietly as not to wake Christine, he walked to his door. The noise stopped. A small cry of triumph was heard. Raoul rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

XxXxX

Erik was awoken again by something being spilled on his face. He sniffed. Was that… mint? MINT? The Phantom of the Opera did not wear mint! He looked around but saw nothing. Collapsing in his coffin he went back to sleep. Things would most definitely look better in the morning.

XxXxX

Raoul did not awake as the white object was placed gently onto his face. The old woman grinned a toothless grin. Her work was done. The rest would pull together. Muttering under her breath, she walked out of the Vicomte's home… and disappeared.

XxXxX

Erik stretched and sat up. Sunlight poured in the window. He did a double take, sunlight? In the cellar? What? How….

Erik glanced around him. He was in a large room that was elaborately decorated. He was sitting in a silk draped bed. Looking next to him he saw a sleeping figure. He definitely wasn't in the cellar anymore. He shook the sleeping figure.

It was Christine.

Erik pulled back, shocked. Where was he?

Christine sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it, Raoul?"

His eyes widening, Erik almost screamed. She was looking straight at him. There was no way that Raoul and he could be mistaken. Erik covered his mouth and ran for the bathroom.

After emptying his stomach into the toilet, he glanced in the mirror. There was no disfiguration, no ugliness… just… **_Raoul._**

"Nothing. Sorry. Just a little stomach bug, sweety." He yelled back to Christine.

"Are you sure? That was some… uh… nasty stuff." She said.

Erik glanced around nervously. Why was he in that stupid fop's body. This was bad.

"You know, I think I'm going to go for an early morning walk. To clear my head." He said.

"Oh… but, Raoul, you never go on walks. Are you sure you don't want me to call the carriage?" Christine sounded confused.

"Um… I'll be fine, dear." Erik stammered.

XxXxX

Raoul stretched as he woke. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. Darkness? There was never darkness in his chamber unless it was night. Hmm…

Crawling out of the coffin… Raoul's eyes widened. "COFFIN!" he exclaimed. His exclamation echoed around the room.

This was not his home. Christine wasn't here. Raoul began to panic. He hadn't managed to get out of the coffin, so as he began to rock back and forth, the coffin went with him. Raoul decided it would be best to get out of the coffin as soon as possible. Crawling out, he rubbed his face. Wait… that wasn't HIS face. His face was soft and smooth. This face was ugly and mottled.

His worst fears had come true. Erik had kidnapped him, turned into an evil scientist, and done a face transplant. He'd had a dream about that once.

Who was he kidding?

He was Erik. He, Vicomte Raoul de Chagney, was the new Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

_There you go. Please review! I love getting your thoughts!_

_-Kara _

* * *


	2. Confrontations

**_Well, this is long in coming! Sorry guys. I've been… uh… distracted. –cough-_**

_**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. It has a bit of "suggestion" in it, and I am not sure whether to move it up to 'T' or not. Hmm… **_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEW!

* * *

**_

Erik paced back and forth in the dark alleyway. This wasn't right. He couldn't be the Vicomte! It was just… wrong. He'd been gone about an hour. Christine was sure to be nervous soon. Besides, what had happened to Raoul? Why had he been cursed to the man's body?

And what had happened to HIS body?

Deciding to go to the opera house and see what was going on, Erik set out from the dark of the shadows. Many girls looked at him, and the gentlemen tipped their hats. Erik slowed down a bit and tried to enjoy the attention he was getting, even if it was on account of Raoul's body.

When the Opera House came into view, he started up the steps. A large sign declared the newest opera and a large picture of La Carlotta. He rolled his eyes. She'd come crawling back the Paris Opera House after getting rejected by seventeen other opera houses.

People nodded to Erik as he walked in the door, and one girl tried to hug him. Gosh, was Raoul _that_ much of a ladies man? Really, Erik wasn't surprised. He walked down the hall to the place where he could most discretely get in to a trap door.

When he finally had gotten down the trapdoor (he wasn't used to Raoul's useless muscles) and to his home, he thought he heard weeping. Rolling his eyes, Erik went up the steps.

Erik's body sat in the coffin bawling. It muttered, "Why? Why do I have to be SOOO ugly?"

"Raoul?" Erik ventured.

"Who are you?" the man's eyes whipped up to meet… his own.

"I'm Erik. What are you doing in my body?" he asked.

"I DON'T KN-KN-KNOW!" Raoul stuttered. "Here I am all ugly and look at you, Mr. Handsome!" the man burst into a new set of sobs.

"Raoul, you have to calm down." Erik said.

"How can I? You get Christine and, well, it's just not fair!" Raoul said.

Erik hadn't thought about it quite like that. As long as he was in Raoul's body, he could have Christine all he wanted! An evil grin lit his face.

"Well, we have to figure out a way to get switched back." Raoul said.

"Right. I want my body back before you kill me. That'd be bad." Erik paused. "Maybe you better not stay down here in the cellar."

"Why? I don't want people to see me! I'm so ugly!" he said.

"Raoul. Enough with the ugly thing. Its just dangerous down here when you don't know what you're doing… or who you are." Erik rolled his eyes. "Though I have to admit that it is nice to not have to wear that mask for a bit."

"See? SEE! You get all the good stuff out of this switch. You get Christine, you get a beautiful face, and you get a beautiful home and servants. What do I get? An organ, a lake, a mask, and a bunch of bras." Raoul spit out the word.

Erik's brow knitted together. Bras? Oh. "Don't you mean 'candelabras', Raoul?"

"Whatever." Raoul muttered.

Erik sighed and walked over to his coffin. He stood and stared at it for a while, fingers to his temples. Raoul just couldn't be him. HE COULDN'T!

Erik sighed. "Alright, Raoul. Come with me. I'm taking you to an apartment complex. With your money I'm going to rent you out a room, and you'll live there until we get this all sorted out."

"What if I won't go?" Raoul asked stubbornly.

"I'll take you by force. Please don't make this difficult."

"Fine." Raoul pouted.

XxXxX

"Sir. I'm taking this... Phantom away. He'll be MUCH happier where I'm taking him. You won't have to worry about him anymore." Erik said, gritting his teeth and forcing a smile.

"Oh, brava Monsieur!" the current manager beamed.

Raoul didn't have to try hard to look disgusted, though he was disgusted only for the reason that Erik was acting perfectly horrible!

Or was he just being like Raoul?

XxXxX

Christine frowned as she paced back and forth on the carpet. Where was Raoul? He'd been gone over an hour and it was odd for him. Usually if he went outside at all it was to pick up something that accidentally blew out the window.

This was very odd.

XxXxX

Erik had dropped Raoul off at the apartment complex. The place had been slightly furnished already so Erik didn't have to worry about somehow getting him stuff to sleep on and cook with. Hopefully the man wouldn't burn the place down.

As he walked to the door of the Vicomte's home, he was shocked to see an angry looking Christine standing outside of the door. "Christine." He breathed.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, RAOUL!" she exclaimed. "You never go outside unless you're forced to!"

"Uh… I decided I needed a little fresh air." Erik stammered.

Christine's gaze looked fit to murder.

"Its Thursday." She said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Raoul! You should know by now that this is our special day." Christine looked crestfallen.

"Did we miss last week?" Erik asked.

"No. We had a _great_ time." Christine waggled her eyebrows.

Realization sank into Erik as he realized what "Thursdays" consisted of. Taking Christine's hand, he led her into the house.

Oh yeah. The switch was worth it.

* * *

_**R AND R!**_


	3. Confessions To Make

**_Hello hello hello! I never update, I know. Hey! That rhymes. SO here is a lovely new chapter for CDC. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

Erik awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. He _really_ liked Thursday s. Just then Christine woke up as well. Erik looked at her and smiled. She sighed and grinned back. The two of them then sat up. A servant brought in tea before bosing and walking out. Erik took a sip of his tea. Ugh. Raoul must like about 20 teaspoons of sugar.

Raoul.

He had to tell Christine.

"Uh, Christine?" Erik croaked.

"Hmm?" Christine turned to him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I have a confession to make." He said.

Christine sat up straighter. "Are you having an affair, Raoul?"

Erik's jaw dropped. "What? Oh no, no Christine!"

"What is it then?" she demanded.

Erik gulped.

"I—I'm not Raoul."

"What are you talking about? You look, sound…feel… like Raoul!"

"But I' not." Erik cleared his throat. "I am your angel of music…" he sang softly.

"Erik?" Christine's eyes opened wider and she dropped her tea on the floor.

A servant came in to clean it up but Christine quickly hurried him out of the room. She needed to talk to Erik in peace. She didn't need the whole household knowing that she'd just spent the night with Erik!

"It is I". Erik whispered.

"Oh Erik! How did… this…happen?"

"I have no clue. I woke up here yesterday morning. That's why I went out for a walk."

"Where is the real Raoul, then?"

"That's where I went. To the Opera House. He was having a panic attack, wailing about his… my… ugly face. Then he told me it wasn't fair. In his state I figured that I'd better take him out of there before he killed himself… not that that would've been bad in certain circumstances, but he is in my body."

"So what did you do with him?" Christine asked.

"I took him to an apartment and rented one out for him." Erik paused. "I was considering moving anyway. I just had to find a place big enough for my organ."

"Erik, why did you take advantage of me like that?" Christine whispered.

"I wanted to know what it was like!" Erik blushed.

There was silence in the room for the next five minutes. Then Christine got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked.

"Where am _I_ going? _We're_ going to see the real Raoul. Then we're going to see if we can work things out. I'm also bringing him home." Christine sniffed.

"Do you _really_ think that's a good idea? I mean, shouldn't we keep things as normal as possible?"

"Not necessarily." Christine said, "I don't think Raoul will appreciate you sleeping in our bed too much."

"But if Raoul in my body comes back to your bed won't your servants notice?" Erik pointed out.

Christine went to the closet. "You're right. You always were."

"Christine, I just want you to know that I don't hate you for leaving with Raoul. I understand." Erik said softly.

"Oh but I hate myself Erik!" Christine looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"What do you mean?" Erik said slowly.

"I kissed you and then left you. That wasn't just a friendly kiss Erik."

"I noticed that." Erik nodded.

"Well, it was just that after I left, Raoul started talking about how he hoped that the mob would find you and kill you. He hoped that we would never have to see your "ugly" face again. Erik, you weren't ugly. I cannot deny that I enjoy seeing you as Raoul. Now you are the perfect man. Perfect body, but also the perfect personality. Do you see now why I hate myself? Who cares about looks when you can have the sweetest man?


End file.
